Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -95\% \times -0.875 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.875 \times 100\% = -87.5\%$ Now we have: $ -95\% \times -87.5\% = {?} $ $ -95\% \times -87.5\% = 83.125 \% $